Marked
by Invisible Rose
Summary: Huddy. For 20 years he was protecting her and after 20 years he had failed.
1. Dangers Near

**A/N: **(_Feel free to skip this.)_ So I got this idea in my head a few days ago and I just can't get it out so I've decided to give my shot at a House Vamp fic. I'm not new to writing but I haven't done much with House, so don't be too harsh, and even though I already have some of this written out and a lot of it planned I'm a sporadic writer so don't count on quick updates. I'll do my best though. And if this story is still going in during the Christmas season (which it most likely will) just a warning I work at a Kolh's and I'm a full time student so there will most likely be zero updates from thanksgiving until after new years.

**Disclaimer: **The only thing House I own are the season one and two dvds. Evangeline and Vincent are mine though.

*Invisible Rose*

* * *

**Marked**

**Chapter 1: Dangers Near**

Their heavy breathing was the only sound to be heard, as his mind went into over drive. Tonight he came too close. He almost took too much, and almost let her draw blood. She was his, but he wanted to keep her mortal. It was bad enough that he was a monster; he couldn't stand it if he made her one too.

She could tell he was pulling way again, closing himself off. He always did that after sex, but she never understood why. Every time she seemed to fall asleep afterwards. When she didn't sleep, she would feel foggy and have troble remembering what she was talking to hime about.

"Greg?" She questioned hoping to get an answer this time.

"Sleep Lise." He growled softly and she did.

That was the only good thing about being a vampire. He could control her when he needed to. He was able to stop the pesky questions that he didn't want to answer. He could put her mind at easy and relax her, like she so often needs someone to do for her. Most of all, he loved controlling when her pleasure peaked. He enjoyed pushing her limits. It always made it seem sweeter when he did.

His phone rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. Looking at the ID, he saw that he couldn't just ignore this call. It wasn't something like his team with a new case. Evangeline Seren was his oldest friend, and she only called when something bad was about to happen. He didn't understand why her parents named her Evangeline, a messenger she was but it was never good news.

"Hey Ang. Give me a sec will ya?" House whispered, as he readjusted Cuddy so that he could go to the living room. Even though she would be out until morning, he didn't want to risk waking her. If she heard things could be ruined. "Ok, so what did you need?"

"You're with _her_ aren't you?" Ang all but shrieked into the phone.

"Yes, I am. You're lucky I left the room; other-wise I think you would have woken her. Why do you care if I'm with her? Did you suddenly switch back to liking men or are you jealous I get a hottie like her and you don't?"

"You told me you were going to stay away. You marked her to keep her safe. No other vampire can touch her. Now _you_ need to leave her alone. . ."

"Just because creatures can't touch her doesn't mean she's safe. Humans can be just as bad Evangeline, you know this." House hissed cutting her off.

"You can't protect her from everything. Greg, just turn her."

"NO! I'm not making her a monster!"

"You're going to get her killed. Vincent is coming back Greg." Evangeline said. "I saw it; he's going to go after her."

"What?" House whispered.

"Greg, he hasn't forgiven you. I don't think he ever will. He blames you for taking her away, and he wants to take Elizabeth away from you."

"He's not taking Lisa anywhere; I'll kill him before he touches her."

"If you're going to fight I'm coming into town. You won't be able to do this by yourself."

"Oh Ang, you lie. You're coming because you hope I'll share." House replied, trying to shake some of the tension from his body.

Laughing she said, "Oh, you know it. I love your little Cuddles, she's quite amazing."

"See I told you that you were coming for her."

"Bye, Greg."

"Bye, Ang."

Vincent Wesley Knox has been the largest complication in House's life for the past 500 years. Ever since Vincent's mortal died everything has been House's fault. It had been an accident. Something that was never meant to happen, it just did. Looking down at his Lisa, his Elizabeth, he couldn't imagine if he lost her. For 20 years, he had been protecting her, and after 20 years, he could fail.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please Review. **


	2. Hungry Anyone?

**A/N: **Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 2 and my first shot at smut so don't be too hard on me. Oh and if you want to see something happen tell me I can try to fit it in somehow.

**Disclaimer: **The only thing House I own are the season one and two dvds. Evangeline and Vincent are mine though.

*Invisible Rose*

**Marked**

**Chapter 2: Hungry Anyone?**

* * *

Sleep never did come for House that night. His mind was to busy thinking of the past and trying to think of a plan. The beauty in his arms kept distracting him. She looked so peaceful when asleep; he wished she could carry that peace with her all day. Just as his thoughts began to get back on track Cuddy started to stir.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she murmured sleepily, "what are you already doing up?"

"Just couldn't sleep."

"You could have woken me up. I'm sure I could have tired you out," she said with a smirk.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that, but you needed sleep. I can live with out a few hours."

"But you sleep less then me. How …" Cuddy started only to have House interrupt her with a kiss. It started slow and sweet but rapidly turned heated. "Greg, wait."

"What?"

"You're going to make me late to work."

"So, you're the boss. The boss can be late every once in a while." He said kissing her again. When they broke for air she tried to speak but before the first syllable could pass her lips his covered hers again. She forgot to protest after that.

Rolling her under him, House made quick work of sliding down her body leaving a trail of kisses as he went. Pausing at her breasts, he took a nipple in his mouth gave it a slight nip causing Cuddy to gasp. Licking his way across to the other side he repeated the process. Then continued on his way down, leaving a wet path of kisses, licks and nips down to her hips. Before he could reach his destination she pulled his head up to meat him in a kiss.

"Greg, don't make me wait." She panted, before bulling him into another kiss.

"But it's so much fun." He said smiling at her.

"Please, just. . ."

"Since you asked so nicely." He said cutting her off and plunging in making Cuddy whimper and throw her head back, baring her neck. Leaning down he kissed her neck. The kissing turned into sucking and right before she climaxed House bit in. He drank his fill making sure not to take too much. Releasing her neck, he moved up to kiss her lips, as he found his release.

Breathing heavily they rested in each others arms, not wanting to leave the comfort found there. Groaning Lisa pushed his shoulder lightly, "Greg, I love you and all but get off. You're smothering me."

"Nope, I'm quite comfortable right here." He countered laughing.

"Greg, I've got to get ready it's already 7:30." Lisa said as she finally looking at her alarm clock, as she pushed him away.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, for now." He said mischievously rolling off her.

Smiling she said "That's all I ask."

"See you at lunch." He told her before stealing one last kiss and walking out the door to head home to his apartment.

* * *

"Oh I forgot to tell you that Ang is coming for a visit. She called last night when you were asleep." House said walking into Cuddy's office with lunch in tow.

"When's she gonna get here, and this time could you guys not treat me like I'm a piece of meat? It was kind of disturbing and at one point I felt like you were actually going to eat me." She said with a laugh.

"I don't know, she didn't mention when she would get here, but you know Ang, she'll probably be here tonight. As for the second part, don't think that's gonna be possible." House said with a smirk. He was trying not to laugh at the eating her comment there where to many ways that could go.

"Why?"

"Well, I already eat you, or at least try too. I'm never allowed to finish, because you missy are way too needy." He said making her blush. "Plus, Ang is hoping that I'll share you." He finished watching her face go from pink to tomato red in embarrassment.

"I cannot believe you just said that."

"Seriously, Cuddles that's exactly something I'd say. Besides, she can't help it. You're just her type."

"And what exactly is her type?" Lisa questioned skeptically.

"Well, you're strong, beautiful, intelligent, petite, pale, a woman. Let's not forget that Ang is a lesbian, and you have everything she likes."

"So basically if I was gay you'd have set me up with her?" She asked curiously.

"Probably, I still can if you want but I, of course, will be heavily involved in any and all activities that took place." He said with a sinful grin. "Actually that sounds really nice. Want to have a threesome?"

"Why would I even want to?" She inquired.

"Because you love me, and you like making me happy, but mainly because you would enjoy it so much that you would want to do it over and over and over and . . ."

"Stop it, and I don't think so."

"What?"

"I'd be too nervous to enjoy anything."

"Why would you be nervous? It'd just be us and Ang would be added, of course, but it'd still be you and me." His Lisa was never nervous about anything when it came to sex. He couldn't see her problem at adding a third person, especially when it someone that they trusted as much as Evangeline. She's one of the two people that know they're together. Everyone else just thought that they just finally became friends or started acting like it. Unless . . .

"You know why, Greg." Cuddy stated.

"What just because I can make you beg or is it the other control stuff that I like to do? Lise if you're uncomfortable with it we wouldn't have to do it. . ." He started

"Just shu. . ."

"Don't tell me to shut up just because you don't like what I'm saying when for the most part it's just the truth. I do make you beg and you like me being in control just as much as I like being in it. Now what I was trying to say before you interrupted me was if you don't want Ang to see that part of you we don't have to act like that." He growled.

"I don't want her involved period Greg. I don't want to share you and even though I like her I don't like her like that." She said softly lowering her eyes as her lips formed a pout.

"Don't you even think about trying to pout. It makes you too adorable and I don't think you'd want me to make it go away while were still at work. That might kinda ruin our little secret."

"Finish eating your lunch and get back to work."

"I know what I'd like to be eating." He laughed leering at her.

"Save it for later."

"Believe me I will."

"Go away."

"Fine, but later your mine so don't even think about trying to sleep on me tomorrow is Saturday and we have the day off."

"I wouldn't even try and go to sleep. I don't think you'd let me stay that way even if I did." She said with a grin.

"Damn right I wouldn't."

"Don't forget about your clinic duty, actually just go do it now that way I know you at least did a little of it."

"But mom. . ." House whined.

"Go, the sooner we finish at work the sooner we get to leave and go home." Lisa said cutting House of in a seductive whisper.

"Good point."

* * *

During House's time in the clinic he didn't pay attention to the patients filtering in and out of the room. His mind switched back to Vincent, were it had been all morning. It was the first he had heard from him in over 50 years. It had seemed like he had finally given up or forgiven him, but it seemed Vincent simply decided to bide his time. That was always like him; wait for the perfect victim, the perfect time to strike. He was so damn patient. House knew he would need Evangeline to get through this. She was his only hope. Vincent was viscous when it came to him and would extend that same treatment to Cuddy. Evangeline was his and Lise's only shot to get through this.

* * *

Reviews Please


	3. Innocent Kisses

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this. I got busy and a bit discouraged after last chapter, only getting one review kinda made me feel like no one liked it. So as always enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: **The only thing House I own are the season one and two dvds. Evangeline and Vincent are mine though.

*Invisible Rose*

**Marked**

**Chapter 3: Innocent Kisses**

Lying awake that night, House let his mind wander. He needed Ang here. He never knew how to handle Vincent, and after Ella, he was even worse. Ang was able to handle the man with such ease before and after Ella died; he didn't know how she did it. A knock on the door drew him from his thoughts.

"Speak of the devil." He said walking to the door and opening it. Across the threshold stood Evangeline, smirking at him with a strong sense of familiarity.

"Hi, Greg. It's nice to see you too."

"Hey Ang," he said, lacking any hint of normalcy. He hesitated and offered her a weak smile, before asking, "So, uh, do you want to sleep or start working on Vincent?"

"Sleep first; I'm not as nocturnal as I used to be," she said through a yawn.

"That's a shame," he said pretending to pout.

"Maybe you should wake up your little love bunny and let her tire you out." Ang grinned at him mischievously. "I'm sure she'd be more than happy to lend you a hand, or her whole body."

"She needs to sleep," he responded, quietly.

"So, you have been feeding off of her! Greg you know how stupid that is. What if she sees. . . " Ang yelled.

"Greg?" They heard Cuddy call.

"Shut up and be quiet. I'll be back in a minute," House said before walking back to their bedroom. "Hey, what are you doing up?" He whispered, brushing hair out of her face.

"Where'd you go?" Cuddy asked confusion seen clearly on her face. House was never gone when she woke up. Even when he was called in, he always woke her up.

"Ang just got here. I was letting her in. I didn't leave Lisa," he said, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Why is she so late?" Cuddy asked, vaguely. The fear and unease that she'd met upon waking alone had her clearly distracted.

"I don't know Lise." House said, pulling her towards him and kissing her forehead. Moving to get up and go back to Ang, he added, "I won't be long."

"No, Greg, stay." She insisted. Lisa wasn't quiet sure why, but she felt uneasy whenever he wasn't with her.

House knew that he'd be in trouble with her if he didn't. It would only take her a few moments to drift back to sleep anyways. "Okay, but only if you go back to sleep," he bargained sighing as he lay back down. He felt Cuddy nod, as she snuggled up to him. Running fingers through her hair, she quickly fell into a restful sleep. Even when Ang walked in, Lisa hardly moved.

"Seriously, she uses you like a teddy bear," Ang said, laughing.

"Shut up, she likes to cuddle, and I like her being this close to me."

"I can see that," Ang said softening. "You're really that serious about her."

"I couldn't give her up if I tried," House said, looking down at the beauty in his arms.

"Fine I'll suffer through you acting like an idiot." Ang said, teasingly. She rolled her eyes in mock disgust, as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"God I forgot how annoying you can be," he growled, in frustration.

"I learned from the best," Ang smiled, trying to look innocent. "So where can I sleep?"

"Guest room or if you want you can sleep in here and I could convince her to let us share her, but that would have to wait until morning."

"Well that's not very fair, ambushing her in the morning before she even gets coffee." Ang said, moving a stray piece of hair, off Lisa's face.

"We enjoy it a lot," House said, cockily.

"What being ambushed?"

"What? No. Morning sex."

"You can enjoy it all you want. I'm not going to take advantage of a sleep idled brain. We can work on convincing her today, and have our fun tonight."

"Guest rooms right next door."

"Thanks"

"Night."

"Do you want me to go with you guys to the hospital tomorrow? You know help you look out for him?"

"At the hospital? Evangeline, don't you know anything? Tomorrow is Saturday. Work does not exist," House scoffed.

"I don't know, Greg, I'm having trouble getting a read on him. I know the gist of what he's doing, but I can't read his mind, not anymore. Too much time has passed since I last saw him. I just can't connect anymore. But enough of that we'll talk about it tomorrow. Night," Ang said, with one last look at the two of them before making her way to her room.

**That Morning**

"Lise, Lisa, you need to wake up." Greg said trying to wake her. "Come on it's already 10. You slept in, now wake up."

"I don't want to," she mumbled into her pillow.

"You need to, come on get up. I'll make you breakfast."

"You never. . ."

"I know, I never, but I took a lot out of you yesterday so this is me giving it back," he said with a grin.

"You are so weird sometimes," Lisa said, sitting up.

"Yes, but you love me for it. Go take a shower; by the time you get out I should be done."

"Ok," she said, smiling and giving him a quick kiss before walking to the bathroom. "Don't forget to make enough food for Evangeline too."

"Don't worry about it Lise."

***Marked*Marked*Marked***

"Hey Lise," Ang said as Lisa walked into the Living room.

"Hey Ang," Cuddy said, sending a smile her way.

"Breakfast isn't quite ready yet but Greg. . ."

"I don't know what he wants you to ask me or tell me but the answer is no." Cuddy said, with a bit of an attitude.

"He didn't want me to ask you anything. Why so defensive, Lizzy? Are you always this cranky before you get coffee?" Ang asked, with a smirk.

"Don't call me Lizzy. I hate it when people call me that. It makes me feel like I'm 5," she said with a pout.

"You didn't answer my question, Lizzy."

"You know why and stop calling me Lizzy," Cuddy said whining.

"I don't think I do Lizzy?" Ang said, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Stop trying to act innocent Evangeline, we both now you're not."

"Fine, I won't then," She said as she got up from Cuddy's couch. Ignoring the panicked look on Cuddy's face, she walked over to the chair and leaned down to kiss the shocked Dean of Medicine.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to do that before I got in here," House whined walking into the room.

"Well you were almost here. That's got to count for something," Ang said turning to look at House. "I think the kiss might have been too much for Lizzy, Greg. She's not moving."

"I think you shocked her," House said, with a slight smile, "Well, breakfast is ready."

Sitting in the back of a cab, Vincent Knox was observing the town his friend, turned enemy now called home. It was a town anyone could call home. It's a town that would become his home, until his goals were met. He would finally get his revenge, and no one would stop him.

**Review please you just have to hit that green button.**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't posted anything in such a long time but I had a ton going on between work and school and I was sick for about a month and a half. So, there was just a lot going on. I'm gonna try and get working on this next chapter as soon as I can. I also wanted to let you know that I changed something in chapter three. It's not a big change with what happened in the chapter but it's a huge change in something that will happen later on down the line. **

I'm going to give you guys a little treat though. Here's a bit of information about my vampires (everyone kinda has there own idea about what they are.)

*** **The vamps can go out in daylight they are just weaker.

***** The amount of blood that they drink controls how old they look. That's how House was able to be a young guy when him and Cuddy met.

***** They still need to eat real food. The blood keeps them functioning like normal but without human food they will have issues with how their body operates.

***** A vamp is only able to mark one mortal.

***** Marked mortals have a longer life/age better and they also heal quicker.

***** Last but not least, House did have the infraction but his leg has fully regenerated and he is faking the leg pain. (ignore the ketamine in season 3, but this would take place probably some where around season 4 before Amber dies but after the teams been picked)

**If anyone has anything that they want to ask me, send me a message or a review, or if you have any ideas I can try to use them. I do have some future chapters basically done. So I will be finishing this story. (I actually have one of the last chapters done.) **

**But here's a little teaser of what's to come.**

_Waiting for House to show up Cuddy sat on the couch reading a book. She was so absorbed in that world she didn't realize some one was in the room with her. _

_"You're lovelier then I thought you'd be Lizveth." Vincent said setting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped. He laughed._

_Turning she looked at him and said "Who are you and what are you doing here?"_

_"That's quite an easy question. I'm Vincent and I'm here for you, Lizveth."_

_"Why are you calling me that? My name is Lisa."_

_"No, your name is Elizabeth, and don't try and tell me it's not I heard darling Gregory call you that."_

_"Why are you here?" She said eyeing him._

_"I told you, I'm here for you." He said grabbing her wrist so she couldn't run. _


	5. The Name of the Game is Patience

**A/N: Sorry this took so long and it's not going to be very long but the next chapter is already done. I just wasn't sure how to bridge chapter 3 with chapter 5. I know it's really short but it really is just a bridge (filler).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House**

* * *

**Marked**

**Chapter 4: The Name of the Game is Patience **

A month passed. Things seemed normal to Cuddy. Greg and Ang were always whispering but whenever she asked them what they were talking about they simply answered "Were talking about how sexy you are." So she thought nothing of it. Whether they were telling the truth or not after that she was scared to know what they were thinking. The two of them were still working on trying to get her to have a threesome, almost ever time they brought it up she left the room. No matter how normal or how abnormal things got though she couldn't help but feel uneasy. It always felt like someone was watching her and no matter what she did it never went away. It's actually has gotten to the point were she's avoided being alone because at least with Ang or Greg around she felt safe, but they aren't always going to be there.

***Marked*Marked*Marked*Marked*Marked*Marked***

No matter where they looked they weren't able to find Vincent. It had been a month and nothing had turned up. He was there, on the outskirts. They could feel him, but when ever they got close he would disappear. Always watching, always hiding. He was a born hunter. He had known what it meant to be a hunter, to set the trap and out smart his pray, before he was even turned into a night time predator. House knew that they could stop him but only if they could find him, and he feared they would find him too late.

***Marked*Marked*Marked*Marked*Marked*Marked***

It's getting close. I just have to wait for Gregory's next patient to come, and then she'll be ready for the taking. So close until you're mine Lizveth. Just a little bit longer, little one, and Ella will have a second chance. She was taken out of this world so early thanks to your Gregory. It's been so long little one, even though it's only a few more days my patience is almost gone.

* * *

**Please Review**


	6. Turned

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I told you it was already done. :D I just had a little editing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

* * *

**Marked**

**Chapter 5: Turned **

Waiting for House to show up Cuddy sat on the couch reading a book. She was so absorbed in that world she didn't realize some one was in the room with her.

"You're lovelier then I thought you'd be Lizveth." Vincent said setting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped. He laughed.

Turning she looked at him and said "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"That's quite an easy question. I'm Vincent and I'm here for you, Lizveth," he stated a small smile playing on his lips.

"Why are you calling me that? My name is Lisa," she asked in confusion.

"No, your name is Elizabeth, and don't try and tell me it's not I heard darling Gregory call you that." The smile leaving his lips a frown forming in it's place.

"Why are you here? How do you know Greg?" She said eyeing him nervousness coursing through her body.

"I told you, I'm here for you." He said grabbing her wrist so she couldn't run. "I'm acting out my revenge."

"Wha . . .?" She gasped, only to be cut off.

"Come now Lizveth no more time for questions we must do something before we leave," he said pulling her up from her seated position.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Where's Greg?" She said getting confused and frustrated while trying to pull away.

"He'll be here soon and we are going somewhere." Her mind was getting hazier the closer she got to the kitchen. "Where are the knifes, little one?"

"What? Why. . ." She tried, but wasn't able to focus.

"Oh here we are." He turned back to look at her finding confusion filled eyes and smirked. She might be marked but she was easy enough to control. Bringing the knife up he sliced her wrist before she knew he even had the knife.

"Fuck!" She cried out as the pain finally registered in her brain clearing it of some of the fog.

"Now, now Lizveth, such language isn't used by a lady." He mocked wiping away the tears that had just started to fall. "It will only hurt for a moment." Keeping a firm hold on her he started dragging her to the bedroom; a trail of blood drops followed them down the hall.

"No, let go. I need. . . I nee. . ." She tried to say but the words just didn't want to come out. What was happening to her? She needed to get something to stop the bleeding. She needed to get away but for some reason her body wasn't listening to her brain. "Greg. . ."

"Greg won't be here until you're already gone." He said. He dropped her on the bed and she let out a whimper. "Oh don't be like that Lizveth." He sighed as she tried to crawl away. "Just give it another minute love. Everything will feel better."

"Greg. . ." She whispered one last time before passing out.

"Took you long enough my dear. Time to make you mine." Cutting his wrist and placing it at her open mouth.

"Lise, you ok?" House called walking in the house, already smelling the blood. "Elizabeth!?!"

"Sorry she's a bit under the weather right now, can I take a message?" Vincent said smirking coming down the hall.

"What did you do to her?"

"I killed her but don't worry she's coming back," he said as though it was the most common thing in the world.

"How. . ." He started in confusion, she was marked. Vincent couldn't bite her.

"I don't have to drink her blood to turn her. I just had to bleed her dry." Vincent said. House growled at him. "Ah, ah, ah, kill me now and you kill her too. So there's no need to growl."

"If you. . ." Greg started only to be cut off.

"Now here are the rules Gregory. If you touch her, stare at her, bite her, let her bite you basically if you do anything near her it will hurt her. It will cause her enough pain that she'll pass out from it. So unless you want your little Lise hurting stay the hell away from her. She's mine now." When Greg tried to lung again Evangeline finally got inside.

"Greg calm down," she said being the voice of reason. "You know the laws we've got to let him leave with her. You can't touch him."

"Thank you Evangeline. I'll be out of your hair shortly." Walking back down the hall to Lisa he picked her up and carried her to his car. "Ang, would you be a doll and grab me some cloths for her." He said placing her sleeping figure in the back seat.

"Only because I don't want you to make her go around naked," she snapped at him.

"Oh, I didn't mean for around me, silly. She's still going to go to work. We don't want anyone to know what happened do we?" He smiled.

"Of course not." House ground out threw gritted teeth using all of his will not to rip Vincent apart.

"I don't want her to hate me too much. It would just make everything so much harder then it needs to be." Coming back with the clothes Evangeline handed them over to Vincent. "Well I hate to run but I have a feedling that should be waking soon, and we wouldn't want her in pain just because she sees you."

"Greg, what does he mean?" Ang asked, having not heard the first part of the conversation between the two men, as they watched Vincent drive off with Lisa.

"His rules for her. Just seeing me or being in the same room with me will hurt her." House said with a whisper.

"Well that complicates things," she said with a sigh.

"No shit." He snapped.

"We'll get her back Greg. He won't win. I won't let him, even if it means tracking down Dracen."

***Marked*Marked*Marked*Marked*Marked*Marked***

* * *

_**The Vampire Laws**_

_Feedlings must stay with their sire (the vampire that turned them)._

_If the sire is wakened the feedling must go with a stronger vampire._

_Only marked mortals are able to know about vampires._

_Kills must be hidden._

_If known to the public you must allow yourself to age._

_Blend into the human world._

_A maximum of 80 years is allowed in a single area (must move to at least a different area, if not country) and cannot move back for at least 100 years._

_Name must change with location (can go back to birth name after sometime and do not have to change first name)._

_Vampires that expose the secret of them are killed._

_Marked mortals are only safe from being bit, if they do not respect other vampires they can be killed._

* * *

**A/N: These laws will help you understand some things that will happen later on.**

**Please Review**


	7. Sorry

**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT A/N: I am very sad to inform all of you that I have lost all inspiration for this story. I have no more ideas for it and I've been trying to work on if for the past year and I've come up with a single page for the next chapter. I gave myself a year to come up with more to the story but it's just gone. However I'm not a liner writer so I have sections written out for later on in the story and I'm going to post them all in this chapter and I'll fill in what was supposed to happen in between. I still have the entire plot in my head I just can't make it into a story. I'm really sorry to do this to you guys and I thought explaining what was going to happen is the least that I can do. I mean who knows maybe I'll get an idea and pick this back up one day. So here it goes.**

** *~*Invisible Rose*~***

Chapter 6: Beginnings

Slowly blinking her eyes open the fog in Cuddy's head dissipated. Looking around at her surroundings she realized that she was no longer in her house or in her room. Taking in the beauty of the black and crimson room she shuddered remembering a similar color spilling from her own veins earlier, however looking down at her wrist she didn't see a mark.

"I see you've awakened Lizveth. Be a good girl and come over here." A voice coming from the shadows said.

"G. . . Greg?" Cuddy whispered hoping it was him and every thing she remembered from earlier was just a dream.

"No, your darling Gregory doesn't want to see you anymore." Vincent said stepping into the light.

"What? No, that doesn't make sense, he loves me. He. . ." She said in a rush tears threatening to fall.

"Oh Lizveth you should be happy. Seeing him will only cause you pain. Now come over here." He ordered.

"No." She said pushing herself farther into the pillows and shaking her head when suddenly a pain shot up her arm.

"I said come here," Vincent growled, "Now listen, Lizveth I don't want to punish you on your first day with me but I will if I have too." Cuddy didn't move. She didn't understand what was going on. The pain in her arm intensified. "Looks like we're going this the hard way," He said sighing and stalking over to her. He pulled her out of the bed, and held her close. "When I talk to you, you listen. . ."

"I'm not a child." She said before he backhanded her.

"You might as well be Lizveth, I'm your sire, and you have no choice but to listen to me. Now are you going to continue fighting or are you going to behave?"

"The only thing I'm interested in going is going home." She choked out trying not to cry.

"You are home. Now what should I do with a pretty little thing like you?" He asked with a wicked smile on his face, "I know, what's dear Gregory's favorite thing to do with you, hm?" He asked as Cuddy started to cry.

"We don't do anything."

"Well that's a lie. I'm sure he loved cumming down that delicious looking throat of yours." He said musing out load. "Maybe he just likes taking you until you can't walk? Well, what is it Lizveth?" He asked waiting for her to say something. "If you don't say something I can't make you like it if you don't tell me what you like." No response. Letting go of her she fell to the ground.

**(Even though I'm sure from that little conversation you guys can guess what's going to happen. Vincent does rape her and beat her. He took her to punish House because Vincent considers him responsible for the death of the woman he loved; everything that gets done to Cuddy is to punish House. Now I'm not exactly sure where this next part would have fallen but it's only maybe a few days after this at the most. Vincent is still trying to get Cuddy to cooperate with him.)**

"You know this would be much easier on you if you'd just cooperate." Vincent said as he pulled Cuddy to her feet. "I don't want to hurt you Lizveth; I just want you away from him. I want you mine."

"I don't want to be yours," she whispered.

"Well you are my little feedling. If you disobey me it will hurt and I'll know."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because your bastard of a lover doesn't deserve you. The only thing Gregory deserves is death, and I plan to make him beg for it."

"Why. . ."

"He killed my love. He didn't protect her like he promised and she died. He took her away from me, so, I'm taking you away from him. I was just lucky that his taste only went for true beauties like you."

"Don't even try and waste your flattery on me." She said turning away from him.

"I'll do whatever I want to do to you." He growled turning her around and pulling her to him.

"You're hurting me." She said trying to pull away.

"You need to learn who you belong to Lizveth. I was trying to be kind but you've refused it all. So, let's play, little one. You're mine, and everyone will know." He hissed throwing her back on the bed.

"Wha . . ."

"Don't talk," he growled looking down at her with red eyes. "It will only hurt more if you try and speak same with moving." He moved around to the night stand and withdrew a shinning dangerous looking blade. Making his way back he just stared at her shock filled face.

"What. . ."

"I said don't talk" he yelled. Sitting down on the bed he slowly bought the knife to her face sliding the flat part down her check as she tried to move away. "If you move I'm going to tie you down," he smiled as a whimper left her lips.

"Please. I. . ."

"Oh, do you want me to tie you down?" He said smirking at her knowing that wasn't what she meant at all. "Alright, it will make what I'm about to do easier any way." Undoing his belt, Vincent made quick work of tying her hands to the headboard. He let his hands slide down her arms over her sides to reach their destination at her lower stomach. Moving her shirt out of the way he gave a sprinkling of kisses over the area.

"What. . ."

"Shh, no talking now." Vincent whispered. He had tied her tight enough that she could only really move her head and he was straddling her legs so she couldn't move them either her only option was to take whatever abuse he was going to give her. Taking the knife he started to trace little patterns on her skin. Not pressing hard enough to cut her but enough to make her shiver.

"You'll never forget you're mine." He hissed, finally letting the blade split her skin. Vincent couldn't help but smile as she screamed. Slowly, ever so slowly he started carving the word 'mine' into her abdomen.

"Please stop." She whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry Lizveth, still three letter left." He said fake empathy lacing his voice.

"Stop" She cried out as he stared to cut in the 'I.' "Please, just stop."

"Be quiet. I told not to talk." He stated plainly as he finishes the 'n.' "Just the 'e' left, almost finished."

Falling silent Lisa found that her wounds hurt less. As the final cut went in she cried out she felt the pain flare back up. 'Is that what he meant when he said it would hurt?' she wondered calming back down. She felt the pain fade again.

"Finally figured it out, I see." Vincent said before lowering his mouth down to the cut marks licking the spilt blood away. "So, sweet. No wonder he basically lived off you. You turn bitterness into something delicious."

"What do you mean he was living off me?" Lisa asked confused.

"Oh, little naïve Lizveth, every time he bit you he feed. Taking a little of your blood every time."

"But there. . ."

"Was never a puncture mark? Well, when you're marked like you were it lets you heal faster so in less than an hour it just looked like a bruise."

"What. . ."

"Do I mean marked? Did he tell you anything?"

"I didn't know he was a vampire." She whispered.

"Well that certainly explains a lot. A vampire marks a mortal they love to protect them from others. No other creature can bite a marked mortal but they can still hurt them in other ways and there are still ways to turn them like I did with you."

"So he loves me." Cuddy whispered near tears.

"I tell you the man's been eating you literally but all that sticks with you is he loves you?"

"He never said it."

"Really? So he couldn't even admit it." Vincent said with a smile. This made it even better. He never told her how he felt, he'd regret it, he'd feel guilt over it plus the pain he'd feel every time something happens to her it's better than he originally thought.

"Shit." House groaned clutching his side. It felt like he was being stabbed. "Ang!"

"What?" She asked running into the room hearing her distressed friend.

"Some things happening to her."

"What?"

"My stomach. It feels like I'm being stabbed."

"Let me look," she said pulling up his shirt, "Oh god."

"What is it?"

Tracing her fingers over the quickly fading lines she said, "Mine"

"What?"

"He carved 'mine' into her stomach"

"Shit, Lise, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

"We're going to get her back Greg. We'll find a way. Besides she's tough he won't break her. I know he won't."

"I hope your right Ang. I need her."

"Greg. . ."

"I love her, I never told her. Ang I need to tell her." He said breaking down.

"I know Greg. I know."

**(So as you can see, anything that Cuddy feels House can feel too. This is because he marked her the two of them are connected now. That's part of why Vincent took her instead of just taking House, it hurts more when you know the person you love is experiencing more then just the pain. This next part just kind of shows the toll that this is taking on House and Cuddy. Vincent has been continuing to abuse her and House and Evangeline haven't figure out a way to get Cuddy away from Vincent yet. Cuddy has been able to continue going to work though so appearances can be kept up. Sorry for the roughness of the next part it's really just a draft.) **

"Go ask Cuddy for permission."

"Why do I have to? You always go talk to her."

"Because I said so. Now go." House growled out.

"Fine."

"Doctor Cuddy. . ." Thirteen trailed off as she saw the woman asleep on her office couch. Walking over she noticed how exhausted she looked. Whatever was going on between House and Cuddy was defiantly taking a toll on the older woman. "Doctor Cuddy." She tried shaking her lightly. Cuddy didn't stir. "Doctor Cuddy." She tried shaking harder.

"Who are you?" A voice said making Thirteen turn towards the door.

"A doctor. Who are you?"

"Vincent, I have a lunch date with Lisa."

"Well, she's asleep and I haven't. . ." Thirteen trailed off as Cuddy opened her eyes.

"Dr. Hadley what are you doing here?" Cuddy questioned her voice still thick from sleep.

"House needs a treatment approved."

"Oh, what. . ."

"Lizveth aren't you going to introduce us properly." Vincent said making the order sound like a question.

"Vincent this is Dr. Hadley, she works with House. Dr. Hadley this is Vincent, he's. . ."

"Her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Can I see the file?"

"Oh, yeah, here."

Reading it over Cuddy signed what needed to be signed and Thirteen rushed out of the office. She didn't know why but Vincent made her feel uneasy.

Shutting the blinds Vincent looked over his shoulder at Cuddy and said, "Good, now I have you all to myself."

She let out a whimper as the lock on her door slid into place.

Back in House's Office

"Got the ok."

"Then go do it."

"Did you know Cuddy has a boyfriend?"

"How do you know that?"

"He introduced himself. She woke up when he came in."

"She was asleep, at work?"

"Yeah I know, doesn't really sound like her bur she's looked exhausted lately. I thought it was something going on between the two of you but I guess I was wrong."

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"Just my leg."

"Do you. . ."

"Go prep the patient."

"Shit." He said looking at the fading marks on his wrist, and calling Ang.

"Hey wants up?"

"Ang, I need you to go to Cuddy's office."

"What's wrong?"

"Vincent's there with her."

(Ok so Evangeline basically breaks into Cuddy's office and argues with Vincent telling him he should leave her alone and let them be and that this isn't who he is. Of course that fails and he makes Cuddy leave with him right then. He ends up punishing her because he's mad at Evangeline and madder at House for sending her down there. A few days pass and he isn't letting Cuddy go to work anymore but House and Evangeline figure out were he's hiding. House starts a fight with him to weaken him and Evangeline goes to get Cuddy while the two guys are fighting after she knows Vincent has lost a lot of strength.)

"Oh god, Lisa. What did he do to you?" Ang whispered kneeling next to the crumbled figure on the floor.

Bruised and bloody the only thing Cuddy did was cry. Every thing hurt. Her head throbbed, her body ached, and her heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest and never replaced. It's been a month since she had seen or talked to Greg, and it was killing her more then Vincent already was.

Ang held Cuddy as she cried. She couldn't believe Vincent could do something like this. He used to be so kind. He would only feed off the guilty, the murderers, rapists, and thieves, but now she couldn't believe he could hurt someone like this just to hurt Greg. To hurt someone innocent, Vincent was dead and a true monster was in his place.

"Come on Lise you aren't staying here anymore." Ang told her quickly.

"I'm not allowed to leave," Lisa whispered in a hollow, tear filled voice.

"Yes, you can. Here drink," Ang replied as she sliced her wrist and offered it to Cuddy.

"No. . ."

"Drink, your weak you need it," she said cutting her off. Lisa just stared at her. "Don't make me force you. Believe me you won't enjoy it."

"It'll hurt."

"No it won't. Vincent is weak right now. I can help you Lizzy but only if you let me." That was all it took to get her to comply.

"Ok, Lise, that's enough." Ang said after some time had past and a few of Lisa's wounds had started to heal.

"Come on, lets get you to Greg before he comes looking to kill me for taking to long."

"But. . ."

"No buts, you're mine now, and I'm going to give you to Greg. He loves you. He's barely been able to function knowing that when he gets close to you it caused you physical pain."

"So, no more rules." Cuddy asked eyes full of hope.

"No more rules," Ang told her smiling. "Now let's get you to Greg." Smiling they left the apartment.

Reaching Greg's apartment Lisa jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Just as she got there Greg flung the door open and threw his arms around her as she lunged at him. He second she feels his arms wrap around her she breaks down. Everything is too much for the first time in to long she feels something other than pain.

"I've got you." House whispered tenderly as he kissed the crown of her head. "I'm so sorry Lise. I'm so sorry."

"Greg, stop talking." Lisa said before she kissed him tears still streaming down her face. The kiss quickly turned heated. After a month of not even getting to really look at each other being able to kiss and even just touch couldn't be enough for them. Every fiber of their bodies was pulled to each other. Still in the lip-lock House picked Cuddy up and carried her to the bedroom.

Evangeline didn't even bother getting out of the car. She was more then happy to let them be alone. They more then deserved it after the hell Lisa went through. Evangeline couldn't help but blame herself for everything. She introduced him to Ella, and she's the cause of all this. Vincent's precious little Ella should never have even been near that bar it was for vampires only. He knew that, but he still blames Greg for not protecting her because he lost her. She caused trouble. She talked down to Dracen, the strongest of them. It was bad enough she had thought Greg was dead. How could Vincent think Greg could beat Dracen? He was the one that turned him. A vampire can never beat their turner, they gain strength through time. Vincent was completely insane if he thought House could have won.

**(Of course after Cuddy gets back to House Vincent gets pissed and tries to get her back. Now House and Vincent are evenly paired so for one of them to when they have to have help. Well this time then they fight Evangeline is there helping House and they are able to decapitate Vincent so he can never hurt anyone again. And of course House and Cuddy have reunion/celebratory sex and they live forever happy with each other.)**

**Again I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to finish this story and this is just a very rough idea of what was supposed to happen but if you have any questions for me at all send my a review or a PM if you don't have an Fanfic account IM me or send me an email. I will happily answer any question you have or even if you just want to make a request for a story I'm up for anything really. Thanks for reading and I wish I could have finished this for you.**


End file.
